Can You Love Me? chapt 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Genre : Romance & Brothership Cast. Kris Wu Yi Fan Exo M Park Jiyeon Yesung


" Can You Love Me?" chapt. 1

Ff ini ku persembahkan untuk eonnie Rhina, dengan cast. K-Pop

Saeng harap, eon suka ya ^^, dan ff ini saeng buat sambil dengerin lagu Armada.

Genre : Romance & Brothership

Cast.

Kris Wu Yi Fan Exo M

Park Jiyeon

Yesung

OoO

Di sebuah taman yang sudah di desain seindah mungkin untuk pernikahan megah seorang namja berparas tampan, tinggi dan ia memiliki senyum terindah bagi seorang yeoja bernama Park Jiyeon.

Sebuah lokasi pernikahan yang sengaja dipilih oleh seorang namja yang juga memiliki wajah tampan, lucu dan memiliki suara yang indah. Lokasi pernikahan tersebut diambil di salah satu Resort tempat wisata di pulau Nami.

Namja tinggi dan tampan tersebut tampak sangat terpaksa menikahi seorang yeoja yang tidak dicintainya. Ia memasang senyum palsu di depan semua orang, agar orang lain berpikir ia bahagia pada pernikahannya tersebut.

Yeoja yang kini menjadi istrinya sangat mengetahui bahwa namja itu terpaksa menikahinya. Namun, ia berusaha menerimanya, karena yeoja itu yakin, bahwa namja tersebut akan menerima keberadaannya sebagai istrinya, walaupun ia harus menunggu dalam waktu yang lama.

Salah satu namja yang juga mencintai yeoja tersebut, ia selalu memendam cintanya pada yeoja itu. Seberapapun namja itu mencoba untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada yeoja itu, namun yeoja tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari rasa cinta yang ditunjukkan oleh namja itu.

Sebuah pernikahan terindah yang diimpikan oleh yeoja itu, merupakan sebuah pernikahan terburuk bagi namja yang akan dinikahinya. Jika bukan karena suatu hal, namja itu tidak akan pernah mau untuk menikahi yeoja itu. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian pengantin berwarna putih, dengan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang dan tergerai indah, serta bulu matanya yang lentik, yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik. Yeoja itu selalu menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya di depan semua orang.

" Kamu terlihat bahagia sekali menikah denganku", ujar namja itu pelan pada calon istri yang kini terpaksa ia menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan menuju altar pernikahan mereka.

" Nde, aku bahagia karena aku menikahi orang yang ku cintai", sahut yeoja tersebut

" Tapi aku tidak bahagia!", sahutnya ketus sembari ia menyunggingkan senyum palsunya pada semua tamu yang datang serta orangtua dari namja tersebut.

" Aku tahu kamu tidak mencintaiku, tetapi aku akan menunggu hingga waktunya tiba, kamu akan menerimaku dan mencintaiku sebagai istrimu", sahutnya lembut

" Bermimpilah kamu!, dan jika kamu tersadar nanti, kamu akan merasakan jatuh ke dalam jurang, karena kamu telah menikahiku!", sahut namja itu semakin kasar namun ia berkata dengan nada suara pelan.

" Aku akan bersabar untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Kris", sahut yeoja itu tampak tegar dan tenang dengan ancaman Kris yang akan segera menjadi suaminya.

Ketika mereka berdua tiba di depan Altar pernikahan, seorang namja yang sangat mencintai yeoja tersebut, ia terpaksa menyunggingkan senyumnya, walaupun ia menatap yeoja itu dari kejauhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dadanya seperti terhimpit oleh sebuah batu besar, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan ia tetap menahannya hanya untuk melihat yeoja yang akan segera menjadi milik orang lain.

" Saranghae, Jiyeon~ah…", batinnya

" Apakah Anda bersedia menikah dengan Park Jiyeon, dalam keadaan apapun baik suka maupun duka?",

" Saya bersedia", sahut Kris dan membuat riuhan tepuk tangan yang ditujukan untuk pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

Namja yang sangat mencintai Jiyeon, ia tidak tahan lagi melihat pernikahan mereka, hingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan acara pernikahan itu. Ia berlari cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam Mobilnya, kemudian ia mengendarainya dan meninggalkan lokasi pernikahan Jiyeon dan Kris.

Dengan membawa hati yang terluka, namja itu pergi menuju sebuah pantai. Ia memarkirkan Mobilnya dan ia segera ke luar dari Mobil, lalu berlari kearah pantai. Di tepi pantai, namja itu berteriak sepuasnya.

" PARK JIYEOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…"

" SARANGHAEEEEEEEEE…", air mata yang sedari ia tahan, kini tak dapat terbendung lagi, namja itu terduduk lemas, dan ia menangis sesenggukkan.

" Kenapa kamu tidak bisa memahami perasaanku padamu Jiyeon?"

" Kenapa kamu, tidak bisa membaca isi hatiku yang selalu kutampakkan padamu?"

" Kenapa kamu harus menikah dengan dongsaengku?"

" Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jiyeon?, apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Lokasi Pernikahan

Setelah pengucapan ikrar janji pernikahan, kini Kris dan Jiyeon duduk bersama dengan kedua orangtua Kris. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Jiyeon tidak datang ke acara pernikahan anak mereka, karena mereka tidak merestui pernikahan yang mereka lakukan.

" Kris…, dimana Yesung?", Tanya appa mereka yang bernama Jungsoo

" Molla appa,…aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi", sahut Kris santai sembari ia meminum Wine yang ia tuang sendiri ke dalam gelasnya

" Mungkin, Yesung sedang ada urusan mendadak, jadi ia pergi tanpa menghubungi kita", sahut istrinya

" Mungkin juga", sahut Jungsoo

" Jiyeon~ah…, kenapa orangtua mu tidak datang?", Tanya mertua perempuannya yang bernama Jieun

" E..e..eomma dan appa tidak bisa datang, karena rumah kami yang letaknya di daerah Desa, jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengantar mereka kemari", sahut Jiyeon berbohong

" Bukan karena tidak ada yang mengantar mereka kemari, tetapi karena mereka tidak merestui pernikahan buruk ini", sahut Kris ketus dan dingin tanpa menatap Jiyeon yang duduk disebelahnya

" Kris…, ingat ini di depan umum, jika ada orang yang dengar perkataanmu, itu akan memalukan keluarga kita!", ujar Jugsoo membentak Kris pelan.

" Appa tenang saja…, aku akan bersandiwara sesuai dengan keinginan appa, dan dia!", sahut Kris dan menatap Jiyeon dengan tatapan tajam, sinis serta kebenciannya pada Jiyeon.

Jiyeon hanya membalas tatapan Kris dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia tahu, saat ini Kris sangat membencinya, namun hal itu diterima Jiyeon, ia melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk Kris yang ia cintai, tetapi juga untuk anak yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Hati Jiyeon cukup terluka dengan perkataan Kris, tetapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Seberapa beratpun pernikahan yang akan ia jalani bersama Kris, namun ia akan selalu bertahan demi cintanya pada Kris.

Acara pernikahan mereka cukup meriah, dari berbagai kalangan pengusaha datang untuk memberi selamat pada mereka. Namun, dibalik meriahnya acara pernikahan Jiyeon dan Kris, terdengar selentingan perkataan dari beberapa tamu yang membuat Jiyeon ingin sekali menangis, tetapi ia harus menahannya di depan banyak orang.

" Sepertinya, yeoja yang dinikahi Kris itu telah hamil di luar nikah"

" Nde, aku juga mendengar seperti itu. Yeoja itu terlihat murahan"

" Eoh, lihat saja wajah cantiknya itu, tidak mungkin ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Kris anak dari pengusaha Hanmidang , jika ia tidak menyerahkan kehormatannya pada Kris"

" Tetapi, aku mendengar ada yang mengatakan jika yeoja itu pekerjaannya adalah pelacur"

" Mwo?, jincha?",

Jiyeon yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa tamu yang membicarakannya, saat ia berdiri di depan meja yang tertata hidangan dan ia hendak mengambil segelas minuman, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Beberapa tamu yang sedang membicarakannya sangat menyadari keberadaan Jiyeon yang berdiri membelakangi mereka, tetapi mereka tetap acuh pada Jiyeon.

Jiyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan acara pernikahannya. Bukan hanya Jiyeon yang pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghindari tamu yang membicarakannya, tetapi Kris pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jiyeon lakukan. Kris pergi menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggunya di sebuah kamar khusus pengantin yang disediakan bagi pengantin yang melakukan pernikahan di Resort tersebut.

Klek…Kris membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci, ia memasuki ruangan kamarnya, dan ia menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut namun tidak ia kunci. Kris melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri seorang yeoja berparas cantik dan terlihat seperti boneka dan sedang duduk di atas kasur. Kris tersenyum lebar memandang yeoja tersebut.

" Oppa…kenapa lama sekali?, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi di kamar ini", ujar yeoja tersebut manja di depannya

" Mian chagi…, aku harus melakukan ini kepadamu"

" Gwencana oppa, lagipula oppa hanya mencintaiku bukan mencintai yeoja yang kini menjadi istri oppa, kan?"

" Nde, kamu sangat benar chagi"

Kris dan yeoja tersebut bermesraan di dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Jiyeon yang kini berjalan menuju kamar mereka, ia masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan para tamu yang menggunjingkannya, dan ia memegang perutnya. Saat ia berada di depan kamar, ia membuka pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci tersebut. Saat Jiyeon itu membuka pintu kamar mereka, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kemesraan yang dilakukan oleh Kris di depan matanya. Kris yang sedang bercumbu bersama yeoja yang ia cintai itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Jiyeon.

Jiyeon segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, dan genggaman tangannya mencengkram kuat gagang pintu. Dadanya terlalu sesak, dan kini air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung kini tumpah di depan kamar pengantin mereka. Dengan langkah lunglai, Jiyeon pergi meninggalkan kamar pengantinnya, ia berjalan menuju tangga darurat, dan ia membuka pintu darurat dari Resort yang ia tempati. Jiyeon duduk di anak tangga. Dan ia menangis seorang diri. Jika sudah seperti ini yang ia pikirkan adalah kedua orangtua nya.

" Appa…eomma…hatiku sakit sekali…", Jiyeon menangis sesenggukkan sembari ia memegang perutnya.

" Anakku…, apakah kamu merasakan apa yang eomma rasakan?, anakku…, bantu eomma untuk bertahan, eoh…", ia berbicara pada anak janin dalam kandungannya.

TBC

Bagaimanakah perjalanan pernikahan Jiyeon dan Kris?

Siapakah yeoja yang menunggu Kris di dalam kamar pengantinnya?"

Tunggu lanjutannya ya


End file.
